marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Avengers Academy
Students ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Avengers Academy Staff ** ** ** ** ** * Villains: * ** *** *** *** *** Hydra Bullies *** Hydra Enforcers * ** *** *** A.I.M. Scientists *** M.O.D.O.K. Project * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * Spider-Man * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** *** *** *** **** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ******* ******* ****** ****** ****** *** *** ** ** ** Items: * ** Unnamed Armor ** ** ** * * * ** * * * * * * * * * Odin Force * * * * ** * * and * * * * * * * * * Sony Walkman * * Vehicles: * * * * Hydra Blimp * Chitauri Spaceships * | Story = | Cast = * Adam Montoya as Taskmaster * Adande Thorne as War Machine * Alexandra Daddario as Wasp * Alison Brie as Black Widow * A$AP Rocky as Falcon * Bella Thorne as Tigra * Colton Haynes as Thor * Dave Franco as Iron Man * Gustavo Sorola as Hawkeye * John Cena as Hulk * JP Karliak as Vision * Kiernan Shipka as Spider-Woman * Michelle Phan as Jessica Jones * Priyanka Chopra as Ms. Marvel * Toby Turner as Ant Man * Tom Cassell as Loki Creative Team * Allen Warner - Senior Narrative Designer * David Nakayama - Lead Art Designer | Notes = | Trivia = * The way Iron Man lands mimics the signature pose of his Earth-199999 counterpart. * "Armor Wars" was an Iron Man storyline. * The news report about the Academy considering allowing pets is a reference to the Pet Avengers. * When Loki mentioned that Asgard had many serpents, he may have been referencing Cur Borson, the Midgard Serpent, or Fin Fang Foom. * Rank 3 and 4 Captain America's design is reminiscent to the Commander Rogers uniform. * Captain America's problem with beaches is due to D-Day. * Iron Man having "non-business" briefcases is a reference to the Iron Man Armors that transform into briefcases. * When Loki said he felt an older version of himself dying on campus, he may have been referring to Ragnarok, Kild Loki and Ikol, time-travel, or the Multiverse. * Baron Zemo made a remark about a possible Civil War among the students. * Red Hulk's design alludes to his military background in the comics. | Links = * Interview with http://www.idigitaltimes.com - Confirms the future appearances of Winter Soldier and Thanos, confirms Tigra as a student and Hank Pym possible being playable(he is currently a teacher), also confirms that there will be a Multiverse in this game and we will explore it. * Comicbookresources interview - Confirms some of the game voice actors and talk about future plans. * Google Playstore Game * Itunes Store Game }} Category:Allen Warner/Writer Category:David Nakayama/Penciler